Une nouvelle malédiction
by Jenifael d'Emeraude
Summary: c'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui fait la connaissance de la famille Soma. Elle y découvre leur malédiction. Mais qu'en est-il de la sienne? En-a-t-elle seulement conscience?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Au détour d'une rue, un homme m'interpela :

- Mademoiselle, cria-t-il, en venant à ma rencontre.

Je me retournai. Je ne le connaissais pas. Je continuai mon chemin. Il me rattrapa et me bloqua le passage.

- C'est vous, me dit-il. Venez.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me conduisit devant une grande maison. Il entra et se dirigea devant vers l'une des grandes bâtisses. J'en étais restée estomaquée.

**Chez les Soma :**

- Je m'appelle Hatori Soma, me dit-il en arrivant devant une maison qui semblait être la sienne. Comment vous appelez-vous ? me demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Kilari Tsukiyomi, dis-je Pourquoi m'avez-vous conduite ici ? lui demandai-je.

- Je suis le médecin attitré de toute la famille Soma, me dit-il. J'ai besoin d'une assistante.

- Excusez-moi, l'interrompis-je. Je n'ai aucune formation particulière en rapport avec les soins et la médecine.

- Vous devrez uniquement vous occuper du chef, M. Akito, poursuivit-il comme si je n'avais rien dit.

- Je n'ai aucune formation dans la matière, répétai-je plus fort.

- Vous commencerez aujourd'hui, m'annonça-t-il en partant.

Il revint accompagné d'un jeune garçon aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds.

- Momiji te fera visiter le domaine et te présentera à Monsieur Akito, dit Hatori.

Momiji me fit faire le tour du domaine. Le domaine était immense. Il rassemblait pratiquement toute la famille. Momiji s'arrêta et me regarda, puis il dit :

- Je vais te conduire chez le chef de la famille Soma. Avant tout, je tiens à te prévenir qu'il est toujours de mauvaise humeur et très violent.

Il ouvrit la porte et dit :

- Monsieur Akito, je vous présente la nouvelle assistante de Monsieur Hatori. Ce sera votre infirmière personnelle.

Il me fit entrer et ferma la porte, me laissant seule avec lui. L'inconnu s'approcha et me dévisagea. La pièce était sombre mais visiblement ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il alluma ensuite une bougie et je pu voir à quoi il ressemblait. Il avait à peu près le même âge que moi, c'est-à-dire entre 17 et 21 ans. Il était grand et mince. Ses chevaux étaient aussi noirs que ses yeux. Ces yeux là me firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Dans ces yeux je vis tout ce que je que je voulais savoir.

- Bonjour Akito-sama, lui dis-je en m'inclinant

Une baffe retenti et ma joue me fit soudain très mal. Il ne dit rien. Il continuait de me fixer. D'une voix grave et autoritaire il m'ordonna de me redresser. Ce que je fis sans aucune hésitation.

- Hatori, se murmura-t-il à lui-même. Tu me le payeras.

Je sorti une feuille de papier et un stylo de mon sac sur lequel j'écrivis :

_Mademoiselle Kilari Tsukiyomi_

_13 rues du Chat_

_Numéro de téléphone :_

_06-37-20-12-01._

Je le posai sur la table puis dit à Monsieur Akito que je partais. J'arrivai au lycée avec une demi-heure de retard. Le professeur me réprimanda et me laissa entrer.

**Au lycée :**

A l'heure du midi, Momiji courut jusqu'à moi pour m'inviter à déjeuner avec lui. Je le suivis et découvris un groupe de personnes réunit. Momiji me présenta au groupe. Le groupe était composé de Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Arisa, une grande fille aux longs cheveux blonds et de Hatsuharu.

- D'où la connais-tu ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux gris à Momiji.

- Elle était à la Maison, ce matin, lui dit-il.

- Que faisait-elle là-bas ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux orange.

- Hatori la prise comme assistante personnelle afin qu'elle s'occupe du chef.

Yuki, Kyo et Hatsuharu eurent une expression choquée qui ne me plut guère. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand Tohru me retint et me dit :

- Reste. Il y a suffisamment de place pour une nouvelle amie, ajouta-t-elle en dévisageant Yuki et Kyo. D'ailleurs, si ça leur pose un problème, Yuuki sera privé de dessert et Kyo devra manger des poireaux.

Le visage de Kyo et Yuki changea. Un léger sourire flotta sur leur lèvre. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de regarder de l'autre côté.

Le reste de la journée se posa sans encombre. La sonnerie de mon téléphone sonna en fin de cours.

- Oui, dis-je à l'appareil

_- Mademoiselle Kilari Tsukiyomi ?_ me demanda une voix que je ne reconnus pas.

- Oui, c'est bien elle, répondis-je.

_- Ici Monsieur Hatori Soma_, se présenta-t-il, _vous devez venir de toute urgence. Monsieur Akito a besoin de vous._

- J'arrive tout de suite, dis-je en raccrochant.

J'enregistrai le numéro de téléphone et avertis les autres que je rentrais au manoir Soma.

- Momiji, Hatsuharu vous rentrez avec moi.

- Oui, me dirent-ils d'une même voix.

A demain, lançai-je aux autres.

Quand nous fûmes seuls, Hatsuharu me demanda la raison de ma visite au manoir.

- J'ai reçu un appel d'Hatori me disant de venir au plus vite.

- Pourquoi ? me demanda Momiji.

- Cela a un rapport avec Monsieur Akito, leur appris-je au moment où nous nous séparâmes.

**Chez les Soma :**

Monsieur Hatori me mena dans la chambre de Monsieur Akito.

- Akito-sama, dis-je en m'agenouillant, vous m'avez demandé.

- Relève-toi, me dit-il d'une voix faible.

J'allumai la bougie pour voir. Akito était devant moi. Il était debout. Il se tenait au mur. Il tremblait. Il était malade. Je le rattrapai avant qu'il ne tombe et le mit au lit. Mon nouveau travail était donc celui-ci. Je devais m'occuper de lui quand il était malade. Je tâtai son front. Il était brulant. Ses vêtements étaient trempés de sueurs. Je le mis en pyjama et enleva toute trace de sueur sur son torse. Je mis une serviette mouillée sur son front en espérant que sa fièvre diminue. Il finit par s'endormir. Cependant son sommeil et sa forte fièvre agités ses rêves. Je dû utiliser toute ma volonté pour le maintenir au lit. Je passais donc le reste de la nuit réveillée. Cet Akito là était différent de celui que j'avais rencontré ce matin. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon. Un souvenir nostalgique m'envahit. Mes larmes coulèrent au souvenir de mon petit frère. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Akito se réveilla en sursaut. De violentes crampes le saisirent. Je pris une bassine et la lui tendis. Il vomi toute la nuit. Quand le jour se leva, il s'endormit.

On frappa à la porte. C'était Momiji.

- Tu viens en cours ? me demanda-t-il.

- Non, lui répondis-je.

Je repris ma place aux côtés d'Akito. Comme il dormait toujours, je partis prendre une douche. Comme je n'avais pas emporté de linge avec moi, je me servis dans l'armoire d'Akito. Je sortis un pantalon et une chemise.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé en cours ? me demanda la voix d'Akito en quittant son lit.

- Ne bougez pas, lui dis-je en le remettant dans son lit. Ne bougez pas.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ? me dit-il.

- Vous êtes malade, Akito-sama, lui dis-je. N'est-ce pas une raison suffisante.

- Non, répondit-il.

- Non, m'exclamai-je surprise. Je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit puisque votre état m'inquiétait. Cette réponse vous satisfait-elle ? demandai-je avec une certaine ironie.

Il me toisa sévèrement.

- Tu as mis mes vêtements, me dit-il avec colère.

- Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de ramener du linge de rechange.

- Eh alors.

- Étant donné que vous m'avez vomi dessus une bonne partie de la nuit, je ne me voyais pas garder les mêmes vêtements.

Il ne dit rien. Je lui souhaitai « _Bonsoir_ » et rentra chez moi.

**Chez Kilari Tsukiyomi :**

Cette soirée a été une terrible épreuve pour moi, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'avais appris à mieux connaitre Monsieur Akito.

Je m'endormis perdue dans mes pensées. En fin d'après-midi, mon téléphone sonna. Je m'empressai de répondre, croyant que c'était encore Monsieur Hatori.

- Oui, dis-je à l'appareil.

- Kilari ?, demanda la voix de Momiji.

- Oui Momiji, c'est moi.

- C'était pour te dire que Tohru t'invitait à diner ce soir. Tu seras là.

- Oui, j'y serais, lui dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Il était plus de cinq heures. Je repris une douche et mis les vêtements d'Akito dans la machine à laver. Je mis une belle robe de couleur bleue. Elle m'arrivait aux pieds. Elle était simple. Je mis un gilet blanc. Je pris un sac à main dans lequel je mis un pyjama et deux ensembles. A 19 heures, je me tenais devant la maison de Tohru.

**Devant la maison de Tohru :**

- Kilari, me dit-elle quand elle me vit.

- Bonjour, Tohru, dis-je, et merci de m'avoir invité.

- Voyons ce n'est rien, me dit-elle. Nous sommes amies.

Tohru vivait avec Shiguré, Yuuki et Kyo. Momiji et Hatsuharu avaient aussi été invité. Tohru nous avait concocté un vrai festin. Cela me rappelait beaucoup les repas que je passais avec mes parents. Préférant m'éloigner avant que mes larmes ne gâchent l'ambiance. je trouvai rapidement un accès au toit et m'y rendit. Blottie contre moi, je laissais mes larmes coulaient, en silence. Je laissais libre court à mon imagination.

_«C'était l'heure du diner. Mes frères et moi étions dans la grange. C'était notre base secrète. On se rendait souvent là bas. Notre mère entra et nous appela :_

_Ikuto, Kilari, Yué. Vous venez manger._

_On arrive, répondirent à l'unisson._

_Père était déjà à table. Il nous attendait. Quand il nous vit, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Nous faisions la joie de nos parents._

_Itadakimasu, criâmes-nous._

_Nous mangions dans la bonne humeur. Mère nous racontait ses journées avec ses élèves. Père parlait de son travail. Ikuto et moi, nous racontâmes à tour de rôle notre journée au primaire. Yué, lui, nous écoutait. Il ne parlait jamais de ses journées. Nous étions heureux._

_Mais tout cela était désormais révolu. Je ne pourrais plus revivre ses moments de joie. »_

**Sur le toit de la maison de Tohru :**

Une voix me sortie de ma rêverie. C'était celle de Kyo.

- Sale rat, s'exclama-t-il hors de lui.

Je me retournai et une expression horrifiée se dessina sur mon visage. Une blessure fraiche saignait. Me redressant, je voulus m'approché de lui mais il recula.

- Laisse-moi juste te soigner, lui dis-je en m'arrêtant.

Il me laissa l'approché et je pus le soigner.

- Merci, me dit-il quand j'eus fini.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Que faisais-tu toute seule ici ? me demanda-t-il alors.

- Je respirais l'air frais, répondis-je.

- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire, me dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Je souriais. Bien sur qu'il ne me croirait pas. Il a toujours su quand je mentais. Au moins il se souvenait de ça.

- Tu as raison, finis-je par dire. En réalité je fuyais la compagnie en bas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que cela me rappelle trop de souvenir douloureux.

- Douloureux ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cette joyeuse bande peut rappeler des souvenirs douloureux.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Mais pour moi, c'est justement ce bonheur perdu qui m'attriste. Toute cette joie me rappelle tout ce que j'ai perdu de plus cher.

Une expression de compassion se dessina sur son visage. Visiblement, il ne changera jamais. Derrière son masque de dur à cuir, il cache une grande gentillesse.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, dis-je à mis voix.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Pour rien.

- Tu veux me dire ce qui te peine ? me demanda-t-il alors.

- Si tu veux. Il y a une dizaine d'année, je perdis toute ma famille dans un accident de voiture. Ce jour là il neigeait. Mon père voulut éviter une voiture qui lui fonçait dessus et la voiture s'écrasa dans un fossé. Seule survivante, je vécus dans plusieurs familles. Mais aucune d'entre elle ne me garda plus d'une année. On peut donc dire que la vie ne m'a pas fait de cadeaux.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Kyo me caressa maladroitement la tête jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

- Ta mère serait fier de ce que tu es devenu, dis-je plus à moi-même qu'à lui.

- Que dis-tu ?

- Rien.

- Kyo, appela Tohru en bas. Tu sais où es Kilari ?

- Oui, répondit-il. Elle est avec moi en haut.

- Ouf, fit Tohru en bas. Je commençais à m'inquiéter de son absence.

- Excuse-moi, lui dis-je. Je descends tout de suite.

**Chez Tohru, au salon :**

Je rejoignis le groupe au salon. L'ambiance battait son plein.

- Te revoilà, mon petit Kyo, dit Yuki à Kyo.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, s'écria Kyo.

- Mon petit Kyo est énervé, lui dit Yuuki.

- Yuki, s'exclama Tohru. Arrête de l'embêter. Nous avons une invitée.

- Oups, fit-il. Excusez-moi Tohru, Kilari.

- Oh, dis-je avec un sourire, vous pouvez continuer. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Kyo s'énerver contre quelqu'un.

- Tu connais Kyo ? demanda Yuuki, surpris.

- Oui, dis-je, mais pas que lui. Toi aussi Yuuki, je te connais depuis longtemps. Momiji et Hatsuharu aussi. Les seuls que je ne connaissais pas étaient Ayamé, ton frère, Akito-sama, Hatori et Ritsu.

- Tu nous connaissais ? demanda Kyo.

- Euh oui.

Shiguré rentra à ce moment là.

- Kilari ! Ma lycéenne en fleur. Quelle heureuse surprise ! s'écria-t-il quand il me vit.

- Bonjour Monsieur Shiguré.

- Toujours aussi cérémonial, à ce que je vois.

- Et vous, répliquai-je, toujours égal à vous-même.

- Que fais-tu ici ? me demanda-t-il avec un minimum de sérieux.

- Je travaille pour Monsieur Akito.

- Sérieux.

- Si je vous le dis. Si vous voulez plus d'explication, demandez directement à Monsieur Hatori.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Tes parents sont en ville ?

Mon visage s'assombrit aussitôt.

- Non, lui dis-je la voix éteinte. Ils sont morts depuis une dizaine d'année. Ikuto et Yué le sont aussi.

- Oh, fit-il. Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas …

Sa phrase resta en suspens. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

- La vie continue, non, dis-je, un sourire feint.

**Chez Kilari :**

Je rentrai chez moi, épuisée. La journée avait été rude en émotion. Je ne pensais pas que ma famille me manquait à ce point.

**Au lycée, quinze jours après :**

- Bonjour, Kilari, me dit Tohru.

- Bonjour Tohru, lui dis-je un sourire aux lèvres.

- Kilari, s'exclama Momiji quand il me vit.

- Momiji !

- Salut, dirent Yuki et Kyo d'une même voix.

- Bonjour les garçons.

- Les enfants, nous interrompit la prof. Asseyez-vous. Le cours commence.

Nous nous assîmes en hâte. Le cours commença.

- Tu viens avec nous, me demanda Tohru à la pause de midi.

- Pourquoi pas ? fis-je.

- Les garçons, vous venez, appela-t-elle ensuite.

- On arrive, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Nous montâmes sur le toit. Il était vide. Nous mangeâmes dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Personne ne reparla du fait que j'avais connu les Soma des années auparavant. La nouvelle de la perte de ma famille leur avait sûrement fait croire que je ne voulais plus en reparler. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Parler du passé me m'était mal à l'aise. J'étais heureuse de mes nouveaux amis.

- Kilari ! Kilari !

- Oui.

- C'est l'heure.

C'était la voix de Tohru. Elle semblait inquiète.

- Je vais bien, lui dis-je. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Un soupir de soulagement apparut sur son visage. Cette réponse lui convenait. Ce jour là, j'avais souvent la tête ailleurs. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans mes habitudes d'être aussi dans les nuages.

- Kilari, tu es sûr que tu va bien, me demanda Tohru à la fin de la journée.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu es dans la lune depuis la pause du déjeuner, répondit Kyo.

Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, Hatsuharu et Tohru me regardaient. Ils étaient réellement inquiets.

- Au fait on est quel jour aujourd'hui ? leur demandai-je.

- Ben le 15 décembre. Pourquoi ? me répondit Hatsuharu.

- Pour rien.

Le 15 décembre. Je comprenais pourquoi j'étais dans la lune.

- Vous pouvez partir sans moi, leur dis-je. Je dois passer quelque part avant.

- D'accord, répondit Tohru. Vous venez les garçons, leur dit-elle ensuite.

**Au cimetière :**

Ils la suivirent. Je sortie aussi vite que possible du lycée. Je me rendis au cimetière de la ville. C'était là que je devais être et nulle part ailleurs. Je me rendis au milieu du cimetière. Ils étaient là, tous les quatre. Mon père, ma mère, Ikuto et enfin Yué. Ils étaient tous là. Toute ma famille se trouvait ici même. C'était la première fois que je m'y rendais. J'y restai un long moment. J'avais aussi beaucoup pleuré. Un froid glacial me fit quitter le cimetière. Glacée jusqu'aux os je pris la direction de la maison.

**Chez Kilari, un mois plus tard :**

Je pris une douche chaude et alluma la télévision. J'avais allumé le chauffage. Alors que je commençais à peine à me réchauffer, le téléphone sonna.

- Allo, ici Kilari Tsukiyomi.

_- Hattori Soma, à l'appareil._

- Bonsoir Hatori-sensei, dis-je.

_- Bonsoir. Monsieur Akito a besoin de votre aide_, m'annonça-t-il.

- J'arrive, lui dis-je en raccrochant.

**Chez les Soma :**

Monsieur Hattori m'attendait devant la porte. Il me mena chez Akito et repartie, sans un mot.

- Bonsoir, Akito-sama, dis-je en entra.

Aucune réponse. Akito n'était pas debout comme à son habitude. Il était allongé. Je compris aussitôt. Allumant la lumière, je m'approchai de lui. Il était par terre.

- Akito-sama, appelai-je. Akito-sama. Vous m'entendez. Akito-sama.

Aucune réponse. Je parvins à le mettre debout et à le trainer jusqu'au lit. C'était la première fois que je le voyais dans un tel état. Cela faisait désormais un mois que je travaillais au service de Monsieur Akito. Bizarrement j'en savais plus sur lui en un mois que tout le reste du clan en une vie.

- Akito-sama, vous m'entendez, lui demandai-je encore et encore. Akito-sama. Akito-sama, si vous m'entendez serrez ma main.

Je sentis une légère pression. Elle était très faible mais au moins il était conscient. Légèrement rassurée, je m'occupai de lui. Il cherchait souvent ma main. Je la voyais bougeait légèrement. Dès que j'il sentait ma main, il l'agrippait. Il la gardait longtemps. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me libérer pour le rafraichir. Cette attitude était étrange. Elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Un sentiment nouveau s'empara de moi. Un élan d'affection naquit. Mais rapidement, ce sentiment se modifia. Je venais de trouver ce qui avait le plus d'importance pour moi. Il était devant moi, malade et tellement dépendant de moi.

_« Un soir de neige, une voiture entra dans un mur. La route glissante avait fait perdre le contrôle de la voiture. Dans la voiture, cinq personnes étaient inconscientes. A l'avant, le père et la mère avaient le visage en sang. A l'arrière, deux garçons et une fille se trouvaient. Tous les trois étaient inconscients. La petite fille se trouvait entre les deux garçons. Quelques heures plus tard, la police arriva avec les pompiers. Ils retrouvèrent la voiture accidentée et les victimes. Parmi les cinq personnes, seule une était toujours en vie. C'était une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'année. Elle était inconsciente et grièvement blessée. On l'amena de toute urgence à l'hôpital. Son état était critique. Peu de temps, après son admission à l'hôpital, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil. Un coma. Elle ne se réveilla que trois mois après. La plupart de ses souvenirs étaient confus, seul celui de l'accident était présent en totalité. »_

J'ouvris les yeux. Encore un rêve. Toujours le même. Mais ce jour là, il était un peu différent. Je ne voyais pas le rêve de mon point de vue. Je le voyais d'un autre regard. Une douleur à la main me ramena à la réalité. Je baissai les yeux et vis qu'Akito serrait ma main avec force. Son visage était déformé par la douleur. Il était crispé. Il souffrait mais je ne connaissais pas l'origine de sa douleur. J'étais impuissante. La seule chose que j'étais capable de faire pour lui était de le rassurer et de le rafraichir. Je me mis à humidifier son visage trempée par la sueur. Sa main refusait de me lâcher. Je ne pus me résoudre à l'y forcer. J'attendis dans l'angoisse que sa crise cesse, sans dormir. La nuit passa très lentement.

Akito ouvrit les yeux. Sa main serrait toujours la mienne. Je la retirai aussitôt. Il me regarda. J'attendis.

- Que s'est-il passé ? me demanda-t-il.

- Vous vous êtes évanoui, lui dis-je calmement. Je vous ai veillez toute la nuit. Vous n'avez pas ouvert une seule fois l'œil de la nuit.

- Où m'avez-vous trouvé ? me demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Par terre. Devant votre lit. J'ai eu du mal à vous mettre au lit.

- Qu'avez-vous fait pendant tout ce temps ? me demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

- Rien. J'étais assise sur cette même chaise où je me trouve. De temps en temps, je vous mouillais le visage.

- Ah bon, dit-il simplement.

Ces derniers mots me firent beaucoup plus de mal qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne me croyait pas. Il me vouvoyait. Il n'avait aucune confiance en moi. Je m'apprêtai à me lever quand il me retint. Un hoquet s'échappa de ma bouche avant que je ne puisse le retenir. Il me regarda surpris. Je retirai vivement ma main blessée. Il continua de me fixer du regard. Sa main allait de ma main blessée à lui. Il attendait une réponse affirmative ou négative de ma part. Je ne la lui donnai pas.

- Comment vous-êtes vous fait mal ? me demanda-t-il, puisque je ne répondais pas.

- Je ne sais pas, mentis-je.

- Vous ne savez pas, répéta-t-il. En êtes-vous sûr, Mademoiselle Tsukiyomi ?

Je ne répondis pas. Il se leva. Je reculai. Il avançait. Je m'éloignais. Exaspéré par mon attitude il m'ordonna de m'assoir. Je m'assis.

- Pourquoi mentez-vous ? me dit-il, une fois assise.

Je ne répondis pas.

- Est-ce moi qui vous aie fait cela ? me demanda-t-il en me montrant ma main.

Mon silence fut une révélation pour lui.

- Comment vous ai je fait cela ? me demanda-t-il, d'un ton pressant. Répondez. Je ne vous ferez rien.

- Vous … m'avez … serré … la … main … toute … la … nuit, lui dis-je en m'arrêtant à chaque mot pour l'observer. Au milieu de la nuit, ajoutai-je lentement, votre visage était crispé par la douleur. La pression sur ma main augmenta au point de la blesser, finis-je rapidement.

Le visage d'Akito était inexpressif. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour assimiler ce que je venais de lui apprendre.

- Et vous n'avez rien fait pour sauver votre main, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

- Non, Akito-sama, répondis-je en baissant la tête.

Une sensation de froid me fit relever la tête. Akito venait de saisir ma main avec ses mains glacées. Je sentais ses doigts effleurées ma blessure. Il partie et la sensation aussi. Mais il revint rapidement avec un tissu humide. Il le posa sur ma main ceux qui étouffa la douleur. Une expression de tristesse apparut sur son visage. Il semblait triste. Mais pour qui ou pour quoi ? Je ne pouvais croire qu'il était triste pour moi. Cette idée me semblait impossible à concevoir. Pourtant, j'étais la seule dans cette pièce qui souffrait. Il s'éclipsa en silence. Il revint un peu plus tard en compagnie de Hatori. J'avais fini par oublier qu'il y avait un médecin dans cette maison. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que c'était toujours moi qui m'occuper de lui.

- Bonjour Hattori-sensei, lui dis-je en le voyant.

- Bonjour, me répondit-il. Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Akito.

- Pour elle, lui dit-il. Elle a la main cassée.

- Comment c'est-elle fait ça ? lui demanda-t-il.

- J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ou que je ne vous comprenais pas, m'écriai-je avant qu'Akito réponde.

Akito et Hattori se regardèrent. Akito détourna ensuite son regard vers moi et je me sentis minable. Je venais de m'énerver contre le chef de cette illustre famille connue de tous.

- Vous avez raison, me dit-il alors à ma plus grande surprise. Nous manquons à tous nos devoirs.

- Vous allez me répondre ou non ? dit Hatori avec force.

- Je suis tombée dessus, lui dis-je en espérant qu'Akito ne me contredise pas.

- Je vois, fit le médecin.

Il s'approcha de moi et examina ma main. Il me fit un bandage serré et me dit de le garder un bon mois. Puis il sortie.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit que c'est moi qui te l'avais cassée ? me demanda Akito.

- Parce qu'il aurait fallut que je lui raconte toute la nuit et je n'en avais pas envie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous en avez encore combien de ces questions idiotes ? lui dis-je en m'énervant. Si votre état de santé l'intéressait quelque peu, il s'occuperait lui-même de vous.

Le visage d'Akito s'attrista. Je compris que j'avais commis une bévue. Je le regrettai aussitôt.

- Excusez-moi, Akito-sama, lui dis-je. Excusez-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Excusez-moi, Akito … m'interrompis-je, les larmes m'empêchant de continuer.

- Ce n'est rien, me dit-il. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Je pense que nous aurions dû être francs avec vous depuis le début.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? m'enquis-je avec précipitation.

- Il y a une raison qui empêche Hatori de s'occuper de moi. Il y a quelques années, un incident s'est produit. Hatori était venu avec une jeune femme du nom de Kana ici. Il voulait me demander d'accepter son mariage avec la jeune fille. Le regard amoureux qu'elle lui lança me mis hors de moi. Aveuglé par la colère, je jetai un verre sur Hatori. Je compris que plus tard que j'avais une énorme erreur. Hatori perdit son œil gauche. Kana sombra dans la folie et Hatori finit par se faire oublier d'elle. Depuis il est obligé de me supporter. C'est pour cette raison qu'il cherchait une « assistante ». D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas la première à t'occuper de moi. Mais tu es la seule à être resté plus d'un mois. Tu es la seule à avoir réussit à me comprendre ou à avoir essayé. Tu es la seule à me protéger.

Ce qu'Akito venait de me dire me surpris au plus au point. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pensait autant de chose de moi. Je me levai et m'approchai de la fenêtre. Il neigeait.

- Dis-moi Akito, lui demandai-je alors. Où va la neige quand elle tombe ?

- Eh bien, dit-il sans réfléchir. Elle fond et pénètre dans la terre.

- Faux, dis-je un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se transforme en printemps.

Un immense sourire apparut sur mon visage. Akito me dévisagea surpris.

- Kana et Tohru pensent la même chose, me dit-il alors.

- C'est sûrement vrai alors, lui dis-je. En tout cas moi c'est ce que je crois. La neige est la chose la plus belle qui existe. Elle est blanche, immaculée, toujours fraiche. C'est la seule chose qui ne change pas malgré le temps qui passe.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Une femme apparut. Akito perdit toute trace de joie. Son visage était crispé. Ses poings étaient serrés. La femme était grande et mince. Elle avait des cheveux aussi noirs que ceux d'Akito. Son visage était furieux.

- Akito, s'exclama-t-elle. Qui est-elle ? Que fait-elle ici ?

- Bonjour _chère mère_, dit Akito avec ironie en insistant sur les deux derniers mots. Heureux de vous revoir.

- J'attends une réponse, dit-elle furieuse.

- Elle s'appelle Kilari Tsukiyomi, lui dit-il. Elle travaille pour Hatori. C'est mon infirmière.

- Ton infirmière, répéta-t-elle. Ah bon ! Depuis quand ?

- Plus longtemps que les autres.

- Je vois, fut sa seule réponse.

Avant de sortir, elle me fusilla du regard. Mes jambes se dérobèrent sur moi. Elle sortie, un sourire aux lèvres. Qui était-elle ? Akito avait bien dit que c'était sa mère.

- Excuse-moi, me dit la voix d'Akito dans mon dos.

- Qui est-ce ? demandai-je la voix tremblante.

- Ma mère, me dit-il en se mettant à ma hauteur.

- Votre mère, répétai-je.

Il hocha simplement la tête. Quand je voulus me lever, il ne m'en empêcha pas. Il resta assis à la même place.

- Je rentre, lui dis-je. Si vous avez de nouveau besoin de mes services, vous avez juste besoin de faire sonner le téléphone. Si vous ne répondez pas, je saurai que c'est vous et je reviendrai aussitôt. Maintenant, poursuivis-je, si vous souhaitez seulement me parler, envoyer moi un message, même vide, et je viendrais.

**Chez Kilari :**

Et je partis. Sur la route, je me mis à courir. De retour à la maison, je me mis à pleurer après avoir bien refermé la porte derrière moi. Cette femme avait un don pour faire peur. Sa seule présence faisait peur à n'importe qui. Akito, le premier, ne la portait pas dans son cœur.

**Au lycée, une semaine plus tard :**

Le lycée ressemblait plus à un échappatoire pour moi. Me mêler à la foule me permettait d'oublier mes soucis. Tandis que je déjeunais sur le toit en compagnie de Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Arisa et Saki, je demandai aux Soma ce qu'il pensait de la mère d'Akito. Leur réaction fut identique à la mienne.

- Tu parles de Ren Soma ? me demanda Momiji.

- Oui ! Pourquoi ? voulus-je savoir.

- Ben, c'est juste qu'elle fiche la trouille, me répondit Kyo.

- Si seulement ce n'était que ça, poursuivit Yuki.

- C'est un vrai démon, dit Hatsuharu.

- A côté d'elle, Akito est un enfant de cœur, me dit Yuki.

- Est-elle glaciale avec tout le monde ? leur demandai-je.

- Oui, me répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Pourquoi nous parles-tu d'elle ? me demanda alors Hatsuharu.

- Disons que la semaine dernière elle m'a vu chez elle et qu'elle était furieuse.

Ainsi elle faisait peur à tout le monde. Durant les jours qui suivirent je n'eus aucune nouvelle d'Akito. Les mois commencèrent à défiler les uns après les autres. L'hiver s'acheva pour laisser place au printemps. Un matin d'avril, mon téléphone sonna.

- Allo, dis-je, Kilari Tsukiyomi à l'appareil.

…

- J'arrive Akito-sama, dis-je en raccrochant.

Juste après l'appel, un message arriva. Il était vide. Visiblement il souhaitait me parler et avait besoin de moi. Un quart d'heure après, j'étais devant sa porte.

**Dans la chambre d'Akito :**

- Akito-sama, dis-je en entrant.

Une main sortie et m'attrapa par les cheveux. C'était Ren, la mère d'Akito.

- Vous revoilà, me dit-elle avec mépris.

Elle m'envoya contre le mur. Voyant mon bandage, elle m'écrasa la main sauvagement. Elle y resta un long moment avant de partir. Retenant bien malgré moi mes larmes, je sentis deux mains dans mon dos et perdis connaissance.

_« Une très vieille légende raconte l'origine des 12 signes du zodiaque chinois, ainsi que celle du chat, 13__e__ signe. Un jour, le Dieu invita tous les animaux à se rendre à une grande fête le soir même. « Ne soyez surtout pas en retard », précisa-t-il. Alors, le rat malicieux alla voir le chat et lui mentit : « La fête n'aura pas lieu ce soir, mais demain soir, c'est le Dieu qui l'a dit ». Le chat naïf le remercia de l'information, et alla dormir. Tous les animaux arrivèrent, sauf le chat, qui, trompé, dormait encore, en rêvant de la fête qu'il allait faire le lendemain. Ils firent la fête toute la nuit. Le Dieu récompensa les 12 premiers arrivés : le rat (qui était monté sur le dos du bœuf trop naïf lui aussi), puis le bœuf, le tigre, le lapin, le dragon, le serpent, le cheval, le mouton, le singe, le coq, le chien, et enfin le sanglier. Ainsi, ces douze animaux devinrent la représentation des signes du zodiaque chinois. Le chat, le seul animal à ne pas être allé à la fête, fut représenté comme le « 13__e__ signe »._

- Je n'aurais pas dû te faire venir, me disait une voix à l'oreille. Pardonne-moi.

Il ne cessait de me répéter la même chose, en boucle. Il me fallut un certain temps avant que je comprenne le sens de ces dires. Je voulus me relever mais deux bras faibles m'en empêchèrent.

- Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas que je me relève ? demandai-je alors.

La voix s'arrêta de parler. Il s'agissait d'Akito. Il relâcha la pression sur mon corps et je me mis debout. Un bruit sec me réveilla entièrement. Akito venait de s'évanouir. Je le mis au lit. Au moment de lui retirer son haut, je pris conscience de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Sur son dos, une grande cicatrice, fraîche, saignait abondamment. Je le mis sur le ventre et entrepris de le soigner. La blessure était profonde. Je devais la recoudre. Je sortis de la chambre en courant et allai dans le bureau d'Hatori. Je revins quelques minutes plus tard avec de quoi le recoudre et le désinfecter. Une fois la blessure propre, je recousus la blessure. Je lui fis ensuite un bandage. Je lui fis ensuite un massage, lent et pénétrant pour le réchauffer. C'est à ce moment que je vis que l'une de ces chevilles était cassée. Elle était gonflée et bleue. Mouillant une serviette, je la lui posai dessus. Un quart d'heure après, je lui fis un bandage et retourna m'assoir. Il se réveilla peu de temps après.

- Mon dos, dit-il d'une voix faible. Ma cheville.

- Chut, lui dis-je. Votre dos et votre cheville ont été soigné.

Il essaya de se redresser mais je l'en empêchai. Je parvins à faire un appui avec des cousins pour qu'il puisse être mi-allongé, mi-assit. Ma main était sur la sienne. Je l'y laissai.

- Votre main, me dit-il alors, elle est chaude.

Il la garda dans la sienne. Sa main, elle, était glacée.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir amené ici, me dit-il ensuite.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Akito-sama.

Il semblait soulagé que ne lui en tienne pas rigueur.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, lui dis-je alors.

- Non, répondit-il. La plupart du temps c'est elle qui me rend malade. Elle passe son temps à me charrier. Elle s'en prend aussi aux autres.

- Est-ce pour cette raison que vous êtes devenu quelqu'un de froid et de distant ?

- Oui, m'avoua-t-il. Au début, c'était uniquement pour les protéger d'elle mais avec le temps c'est devenu le seul moyen pour moi de calmer ma colère. Je la déversais sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Je comprenais enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. Akito était donc le premier à souffrir. Le rêve que j'avais fait juste avant me revint en tête.

_« Une très vieille légende raconte l'origine des __**12 signes**__ du zodiaque chinois, ainsi que celle __**du chat, 13**__**e**__** signe**__. Un jour, le __**Dieu invita tous les animaux**__ à se rendre __**à une grande fête**__ le soir même. « Ne soyez surtout pas en retard », précisa-t-il. Alors,__** le rat malicieux**__ alla voir le chat et lui mentit : « La fête n'aura pas lieu ce soir, mais demain soir, c'est le Dieu qui l'a dit ». Le chat naïf le remercia de l'information, et alla dormir.__** Tous les animaux arrivèrent, sauf le chat, qui, trompé, dormait encore**__, en rêvant de la fête qu'il allait faire le lendemain. Ils firent la fête toute la nuit. Le Dieu récompensa les 12 premiers arrivés : __**le rat**__ (qui était monté sur le dos du bœuf trop naïf lui aussi), puis __**le bœuf**__, __**le tigre, le lapin, le dragon, le serpent, le cheval, le mouton, le singe, le coq, le chien, **__et enfin__** le sanglier**__. Ainsi, ces douze animaux devinrent la représentation des signes du zodiaque chinois. __**Le chat**__, le seul animal à ne pas être allé à la fête__**, fut représenté comme le « 13**__**e**__** signe ».**_

Il s'agissait bien d'une malédiction. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'avais la certitude qu'elle concernait Akito, Yuki, Hatsuharu, Kisa, Momiji, Hatori, Ayamé, Isuzu, Hiro, Ritsu, Kureno, Shiguré, Kagura et Kyo.

- Akito-sama, lui dis-je. Vous ne devez pas rester ici.

- Où veux-tu que j'aille ? rétorqua-t-il.

- N'importe où mais pas ici.

- Je n'ai aucun endroit où aller.

- Si tu veux tu peux aller chez moi, lui dis-je en pensant qu'il refuserait.

- Et tes parents ? demanda-t-il.

- Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Mes parents ne sont plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps. De toute façon, je vous y emmènerais même de force.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 1**

Au détour d'une rue, un homme m'interpela :

Mademoiselle, cria-t-il, en venant à ma rencontre.

Je me retournai. Je ne le connaissais pas. Je continuai mon chemin. Il me rattrapa et me bloqua le passage.

C'est vous, me dit-il. Venez.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me conduisit devant une grande maison. Il entra et se dirigea devant vers l'une des grandes bâtisses. J'en étais restée estomaquée.

**Chez les Soma :**

Je m'appelle Hattori Soma, me dit-il en arrivant devant une maison qui semblait être la sienne. Comment vous appelez-vous ? me demanda-t-il ensuite.

Kilari Tsukiyomi, dis-je Pourquoi m'avez-vous conduite ici ? lui demandai-je.

Je suis le médecin attitré de toute la famille Soma, me dit-il. J'ai besoin d'une assistante.

Excusez-moi, l'interrompis-je. Je n'ai aucune formation particulière en rapport avec les soins et la médecine.

Vous devrez uniquement vous occuper du chef, M. Akito, poursuivit-il comme si je n'avais rien dit.

Je n'ai aucune formation dans la matière, répétai-je plus fort.

Vous commencerez aujourd'hui, m'annonça-t-il en partant.

Il revint accompagné d'un jeune garçon aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds.

Momiji te fera visiter le domaine et te présentera à Monsieur Akito, dit Hattori.

Momiji me fit faire le tour du domaine. Le domaine était immense. Il rassemblait pratiquement toute la famille. Momiji s'arrêta et me regarda, puis il dit :

Je vais te conduire chez le chef de la famille Soma. Avant tout, je tiens à te prévenir qu'il est toujours de mauvaise humeur et très violent.

Il ouvrit la porte et dit :

Monsieur Akito, je vous présente la nouvelle assistante de Monsieur Hattori. Ce sera votre infirmière personnelle.

Il me fit entrer et ferma la porte, me laissant seule avec lui. L'inconnu s'approcha et me dévisagea. La pièce était sombre mais visiblement ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il alluma ensuite une bougie et je pu voir à quoi il ressemblait. Il avait à peu près le même âge que moi, c'est-à-dire entre 17 et 21 ans. Il était grand et mince. Ses chevaux étaient aussi noirs que ses yeux. Ces yeux là me firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Dans ces yeux je vis tout ce que je que je voulais savoir.

Bonjour Akito-sama, lui dis-je en m'inclinant

Une baffe retentie et ma joue me fit soudain très mal. Il ne dit rien. Il continuait de me fixer. D'une voix grave et autoritaire il m'ordonna de me redresser. Ce que je fis sans aucune hésitation.

Hattori, se murmura-t-il à lui-même. Tu me le payeras.

Je sorti une feuille de papier et un stylo de mon sac sur lequel j'écrivis :

_Mademoiselle Kilari Tsukiyomi_

_13 rues du Chat_

_Numéro de téléphone :_

_06-37-20-12-01._

Je le posai sur la table puis dit à Monsieur Akito que je partais. J'arrivai au lycée avec une demi-heure de retard. Le professeur me réprimanda et me laissa entrer.

**Au lycée :**

A l'heure du midi, Momiji courut jusqu'à moi pour m'inviter à déjeuner avec lui. Je le suivis et découvris un groupe de personnes réunit. Momiji me présenta au groupe. Le groupe était composé de Yuuki, Kyo, Tohru, Arisa, une grande fille aux longs cheveux blonds et de Hatsuharu.

D'où la connais-tu ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux gris à Momiji.

Elle était à la Maison, ce matin, lui dit-il.

Que faisait-elle là-bas ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux orange.

Hattori la prise comme assistante personnelle afin qu'elle s'occupe du chef.

Yuuki, Kyo et Hatsuharu eurent une expression choquée qui ne me plut guère. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand Tohru me retint et me dit :

Reste. Il y a suffisamment de place pour une nouvelle amie, ajouta-t-elle en dévisageant Yuuki et Kyo. D'ailleurs, si ça leur pose un problème, Yuuki sera privé de dessert et Kyo devra manger des poireaux.

Le visage de Kyo et Yuuki changea. Un léger sourire flotta sur leur lèvre. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de regarder de l'autre côté.

Le reste de la journée se posa sans encombre. La sonnerie de mon téléphone sonna en fin de cours.

Oui, dis-je à l'appareil

_Mademoiselle Kilari Tsukiyomi ?_ me demanda une voix que je ne reconnus pas.

Oui, c'est bien elle, répondis-je.

_Ici Monsieur Hattori Soma_, se présenta-t-il, _vous devez venir de toute urgence. Monsieur Akito a besoin de vous._

J'arrive tout de suite, dis-je en raccrochant.

J'enregistrai le numéro de téléphone et avertis les autres que je rentrais au manoir Soma.

Momiji, Hatsuharu vous rentrez avec moi.

Oui, me dirent-ils d'une même voix.

A demain, lançai-je aux autres.

Quand nous fûmes seuls, Hatsuharu me demanda la raison de ma visite au manoir.

J'ai reçu un appel d'Hattori me disant de venir au plus vite.

Pourquoi ? me demanda Momiji.

Cela a un rapport avec Monsieur Akito, leur appris-je au moment où nous nous séparâmes.

**Chez les Soma :**

Monsieur Hattori me mena dans la chambre de Monsieur Akito.

Akito-sama, dis-je en m'agenouillant, vous m'avez demandé.

Relève-toi, me dit-il d'une voix faible.

J'allumai la bougie pour voir. Akito était devant moi. Il était debout. Il se tenait au mur. Il tremblait. Il était malade. Je le rattrapai avant qu'il ne tombe et le mit au lit. Mon nouveau travail était donc celui-ci. Je devais m'occupé de lui quand il était malade. Je tâtai son front. Il était brulant. Ses vêtements étaient trempés de sueurs. Je le mis en pyjama et enleva toute trace de sueur sur son torse. Je mis une serviette mouillée sur son front en espérant que sa fièvre diminue. Il finit par s'endormir. Cependant son sommeil et sa forte fièvre agités ses rêves. Je dû utiliser toute ma volonté pour le maintenir au lit. Je passais donc le reste de la nuit réveillée. Cet Akito là était différent de celui que j'avais rencontré ce matin. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon. Un souvenir nostalgique m'envahie. Mes larmes coulèrent au souvenir de mon petit frère. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Akito se réveilla en sursaut. De violentes crampes le saisirent. Je pris une bassine et la lui tendis. Il vomi toute la nuit. Quand le jour se leva, il s'endormit.

On frappa à la porte. C'était Momiji.

Tu viens en cours ? me demanda-t-il.

Non, lui répondis-je.

Je repris ma place aux côtés d'Akito. Comme il dormait toujours, je partis prendre une douche. Comme je n'avais pas emporté de linge avec moi, je me servis dans l'armoire d'Akito. Je sortis un pantalon et une chemise.

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé en cours ? me demanda la voix d'Akito en quittant son lit.

Ne bougez pas, lui dis-je en le remettant dans son lit. Ne bougez pas.

Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ? me dit-il.

Vous êtes malade, Akito-sama, lui dis-je. N'est-ce pas une raison suffisante.

Non, répondit-il.

Non, m'exclamai-je surprise. Je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit puisque votre état m'inquiétait. Cette réponse vous satisfait-elle ? demandai-je avec une certaine ironie.

Il me toisa sévèrement.

Tu as mis mes vêtements, me dit-il avec colère.

Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de ramener du linge de rechange.

Eh alors.

Etant donné que vous m'avez vomi dessus une bonne partie de la nuit, je ne me voyais pas garder les mêmes vêtements.

Il ne dit rien. Je lui souhaitai « _Bonsoir_ » et rentra chez moi.

**Chez Kilari Tsukiyomi :**

Cette soirée a été une terrible épreuve pour moi, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'avais appris à mieux connaitre Monsieur Akito.

Je m'endormis perdue dans mes pensées. En fin d'après-midi, mon téléphone sonna. Je m'empressai de répondre, croyant que c'était encore Monsieur Hattori.

Oui, dis-je à l'appareil.

Kilari ?, demanda la voix de Momiji.

Oui Momiji, c'est moi.

C'était pour te dire que Tohru t'invitait à diner ce soir. Tu seras là.

Oui, j'y serais, lui dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Il était plus de cinq heures. Je repris une douche et mis les vêtements d'Akito dans la machine à laver. Je mis une belle robe de couleur bleue. Elle m'arrivait aux pieds. Elle était simple. Je mis un gilet blanc. Je pris un sac à main dans lequel je mis un pyjama et deux ensembles. A 19 heures, je me tenais devant la maison de Tohru.

**Devant la maison de Tohru :**

Kilari, me dit-elle quand elle me vit.

Bonjour, Tohru, dis-je, et merci de m'avoir invité.

Voyons ce n'est rien, me dit-elle. Nous sommes amies.

Tohru vivait avec Shiguré, Yuuki et Kyo. Momiji et Hatsuharu avaient aussi été invité. Tohru nous avait concocté un vrai festin. Cela me rappelait beaucoup les repas que je passais avec mes parents. Préférant m'éloigner avant que mes larmes ne gâchent l'ambiance. je trouvai rapidement un accès au toit et m'y rendit. Blottie contre moi, je laissais mes larmes coulaient, en silence. Je laissais libre court à mon imagination.

_«C'était l'heure du diner. Mes frères et moi étions dans la grange. C'était notre base secrète. On se rendait souvent là bas. Notre mère entra et nous appela :_

_Ikuto, Kilari, Yué. Vous venez manger._

_On arrive, répondirent à l'unisson._

_Père était déjà à table. Il nous attendait. Quand il nous vit, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Nous faisions la joie de nos parents._

_Itadakimasu, criâmes-nous._

_Nous mangions dans la bonne humeur. Mère nous racontait ses journées avec ses élèves. Père parlait de son travail. Ikuto et moi, nous racontâmes à tour de rôle notre journée au primaire. Yué, lui, nous écoutait. Il ne parlait jamais de ses journées. Nous étions heureux._

_Mais tout cela était désormais révolu. Je ne pourrais plus revivre ses moments de joie. »_

**Sur le toit de la maison de Tohru :**

Une voix me sortie de ma rêverie. C'était celle de Kyo.

Sale rat, s'exclama-t-il hors de lui.

Je me retournai et une expression horrifiée se dessina sur mon visage. Une blessure fraiche saignait. Me redressant, je voulus m'approché de lui mais il recula.

Laisse-moi juste te soigner, lui dis-je en m'arrêtant.

Il me laissa l'approché et je pus le soigner.

Merci, me dit-il quand j'eus fini.

Ce n'est rien.

Que faisais-tu toute seule ici ? me demanda-t-il alors.

Je respirais l'air frais, répondis-je.

Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire, me dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Je souriais. Bien sur qu'il ne me croirait pas. Il a toujours su quand je mentais. Au moins il se souvenait de ça.

Tu as raison, finis-je par dire. En réalité je fuyais la compagnie en bas.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que cela me rappelle trop de souvenir douloureux.

Douloureux ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cette joyeuse bande peut rappeler des souvenirs douloureux.

Tu as sans doute raison. Mais pour moi, c'est justement ce bonheur perdu qui m'attriste. Toute cette joie me rappelle tout ce que j'ai perdu de plus cher.

Une expression de compassion se dessina sur son visage. Visiblement, il ne changera jamais. Derrière son masque de dur à cuir, il cache une grande gentillesse.

Tu ne changeras jamais, dis-je à mis voix.

Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Pour rien.

Tu veux me dire ce qui te peine ? me demanda-t-il alors.

Si tu veux. Il y a une dizaine d'année, je perdis toute ma famille dans un accident de voiture. Ce jour là il neigeait. Mon père voulut éviter une voiture qui lui fonçait dessus et la voiture s'écrasa dans un fossé. Seule survivante, je vécus dans plusieurs familles. Mais aucune d'entre elle ne me garda plus d'une année. On peut donc dire que la vie ne m'a pas fait de cadeaux.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Kyo me caressa maladroitement la tête jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

Ta mère serait fier de ce que tu es devenu, dis-je plus à moi-même qu'à lui.

Que dis-tu ?

Rien.

Kyo, appela Tohru en bas. Tu sais où es Kilari ?

Oui, répondit-il. Elle est avec moi en haut.

Ouf, fit Tohru en bas. Je commençais à m'inquiéter de son absence.

Excuse-moi, lui dis-je. Je descends tout de suite.

**Chez Tohru, au salon :**

Je rejoignis le groupe au salon. L'ambiance battait son plein.

Te revoilà, mon petit Kyo, dit Yuuki à Kyo.

Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, s'écria Kyo.

Mon petit Kyo est énervé, lui dit Yuuki.

Yuuki, s'exclama Tohru. Arrête de l'embêter. Nous avons une invitée.

Oups, fit-il. Excusez-moi Tohru, Kilari.

Oh, dis-je avec un sourire, vous pouvez continuer. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Kyo s'énerver contre quelqu'un.

Tu connais Kyo ? demanda Yuuki, surpris.

Oui, dis-je, mais pas que lui. Toi aussi Yuuki, je te connais depuis longtemps. Momiji et Hatsuharu aussi. Les seuls que je ne connaissais pas étaient Ayamé, ton frère, Akito-sama, Hattori et Ritsu.

Tu nous connaissais ? demanda Kyo.

Euh oui.

Shiguré rentra à ce moment là.

Kilari ! Ma lycéenne en fleur. Quelle heureuse surprise ! s'écria-t-il quand il me vit.

Bonjour Monsieur Shiguré.

Toujours aussi cérémonial, à ce que je vois.

Et vous, répliquai-je, toujours égal à vous-même.

Que fais-tu ici ? me demanda-t-il avec un minimum de sérieux.

Je travaille pour Monsieur Akito.

Sérieux.

Si je vous le dis. Si vous voulez plus d'explication, demandez directement à Monsieur Hattori.

Je n'y manquerais pas. Tes parents sont en ville ?

Mon visage s'assombrit aussitôt.

Non, lui dis-je la voix éteinte. Ils sont morts depuis une dizaine d'année. Ikuto et Yué le sont aussi.

Oh, fit-il. Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas …

Sa phrase resta en suspens. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

La vie continue, non, dis-je, un sourire feint.

**Chez Kilari :**

Je rentrai chez moi, épuisée. La journée avait été rude en émotion. Je ne pensais pas que ma famille me manquait à ce point.

**Au lycée, quinze jours après :**

Bonjour, Kilari, me dit Tohru.

Bonjour Tohru, lui dis-je un sourire aux lèvres.

Kilari, s'exclama Momiji quand il me vit.

Momiji !

Salut, dirent Yuuki et Kyo d'une même voix.

Bonjour les garçons.

Les enfants, nous interrompit la prof. Asseyez-vous. Le cours commence.

Nous nous assîmes en hâte. Le cours commença.

Tu viens avec nous, me demanda Tohru à la pause de midi.

Pourquoi pas ? fis-je.

Les garçons, vous venez, appela-t-elle ensuite.

On arrive, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Nous montâmes sur le toit. Il était vide. Nous mangeâmes dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Personne ne reparla du fait que j'avais connu les Soma des années auparavant. La nouvelle de la perte de ma famille leur avait sûrement fait croire que je ne voulais plus en reparler. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Parler du passé me m'était mal à l'aise. J'étais heureuse de mes nouveaux amis.

Kilari ! Kilari !

Oui.

C'est l'heure.

C'était la voix de Tohru. Elle semblait inquiète.

Je vais bien, lui dis-je. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Un soupir de soulagement apparut sur son visage. Cette réponse lui convenait. Ce jour là, j'avais souvent la tête ailleurs. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans mes habitudes d'être aussi dans les nuages.

Kilari, tu es sûr que tu va bien, me demanda Tohru à la fin de la journée.

Oui, pourquoi ?

Tu es dans la lune depuis la pause du déjeuner, répondit Kyo.

Kyo, Yuuki, Momiji, Hatsuharu et Tohru me regardaient. Ils étaient réellement inquiets.

Au fait on est quel jour aujourd'hui ? leur demandai-je.

Ben le 15 décembre. Pourquoi ? me répondit Hatsuharu.

Pour rien.

Le 15 décembre. Je comprenais pourquoi j'étais dans la lune.

Vous pouvez partir sans moi, leur dis-je. Je dois passer quelque part avant.

D'accord, répondit Tohru. Vous venez les garçons, leur dit-elle ensuite.

**Au cimetière :**

Ils la suivirent. Je sortie aussi vite que possible du lycée. Je me rendis au cimetière de la ville. C'était là que je devais être et nulle part ailleurs. Je me rendis au milieu du cimetière. Ils étaient là, tous les quatre. Mon père, ma mère, Ikuto et enfin Yué. Ils étaient tous là. Toute ma famille se trouvait ici même. C'était la première fois que je m'y rendais. J'y restai un long moment. J'avais aussi beaucoup pleuré. Un froid glacial me fit quitter le cimetière. Glacée jusqu'aux os je pris la direction de la maison.

**Chez Kilari, un mois plus tard :**

Je pris une douche chaude et alluma la télévision. J'avais allumé le chauffage. Alors que je commençais à peine à me réchauffer, le téléphone sonna.

Allo, ici Kilari Tsukiyomi.

_Hattori Soma, à l'appareil._

Bonsoir Hattori-sense, dis-je.

_Bonsoir. Monsieur Akito a besoin de votre aide_, m'annonça-t-il.

J'arrive, lui dis-je en raccrochant.

**Chez les Soma :**

Monsieur Hattori m'attendait devant la porte. Il me mena chez Akito et repartie, sans un mot.

Bonsoir, Akito-sama, dis-je en entra.

Aucune réponse. Akito n'était pas debout comme à son habitude. Il était allongé. Je compris aussitôt. Allumant la lumière, je m'approchai de lui. Il était par terre.

Akito-sama, appelai-je. Akito-sama. Vous m'entendez. Akito-sama.

Aucune réponse. Je parvins à le mettre debout et à le trainer jusqu'au lit. C'était la première fois que je le voyais dans un tel état. Cela faisait désormais un mois que je travaillais au service de Monsieur Akito. Bizarrement j'en savais plus sur lui en un mois que tout le reste du clan en une vie.

Akito-sama, vous m'entendez, lui demandai-je encore et encore. Akito-sama. Akito-sama, si vous m'entendez serrez ma main.

Je sentis une légère pression. Elle était très faible mais au moins il était conscient. Légèrement rassurée, je m'occupai de lui. Il cherchait souvent ma main. Je la voyais bougeait légèrement. Dès que j'il sentait ma main, il l'agrippait. Il la gardait longtemps. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me libérer pour le rafraichir. Cette attitude était étrange. Elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Un sentiment nouveau s'empara de moi. Un élan d'affection naquit. Mais rapidement, ce sentiment se modifia. Je venais de trouver ce qui avait le plus d'importance pour moi. Il était devant moi, malade et tellement dépendant de moi.

_« Un soir de neige, une voiture entra dans un mur. La route glissante avait fait perdre le contrôle de la voiture. Dans la voiture, cinq personnes étaient inconscientes. A l'avant, le père et la mère avaient le visage en sang. A l'arrière, deux garçons et une fille se trouvaient. Tous les trois étaient inconscients. La petite fille se trouvait entre les deux garçons. Quelques heures plus tard, la police arriva avec les pompiers. Ils retrouvèrent la voiture accidentée et les victimes. Parmi les cinq personnes, seule une était toujours en vie. C'était une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'année. Elle était inconsciente et grièvement blessée. On l'amena de toute urgence à l'hôpital. Son état était critique. Peu de temps, après son admission à l'hôpital, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil. Un coma. Elle ne se réveilla que trois mois après. La plupart de ses souvenirs étaient confus, seul celui de l'accident était présent en totalité. »_

J'ouvris les yeux. Encore un rêve. Toujours le même. Mais ce jour là, il était un peu différent. Je ne voyais pas le rêve de mon point de vue. Je le voyais d'un autre regard. Une douleur à la main me ramena à la réalité. Je baissai les yeux et vis qu'Akito serrait ma main avec force. Son visage était déformé par la douleur. Il était crispé. Il souffrait mais je ne connaissais pas l'origine de sa douleur. J'étais impuissante. La seule chose que j'étais capable de faire pour lui était de le rassurer et de le rafraichir. Je me mis à humidifier son visage trempée par la sueur. Sa main refusait de me lâcher. Je ne pus me résoudre à l'y forcer. J'attendis dans l'angoisse que sa crise cesse, sans dormir. La nuit passa très lentement.

Akito ouvrit les yeux. Sa main serrait toujours la mienne. Je la retirai aussitôt. Il me regarda. J'attendis.

Que s'est-il passé ? me demanda-t-il.

Vous vous êtes évanoui, lui dis-je calmement. Je vous ai veillez toute la nuit. Vous n'avez pas ouvert une seule fois l'œil de la nuit.

Où m'avez-vous trouvé ? me demanda-t-il ensuite.

Par terre. Devant votre lit. J'ai eu du mal à vous mettre au lit.

Qu'avez-vous fait pendant tout ce temps ? me demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

Rien. J'étais assise sur cette même chaise où je me trouve. De temps en temps, je vous mouillais le visage.

Ah bon, dit-il simplement.

Ces derniers mots me firent beaucoup plus de mal qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne me croyait pas. Il me vouvoyait. Il n'avait aucune confiance en moi. Je m'apprêtai à me lever quand il me retint. Un hoquet s'échappa de ma bouche avant que je ne puisse le retenir. Il me regarda surpris. Je retirai vivement ma main blessée. Il continua de me fixer du regard. Sa main allait de ma main blessée à lui. Il attendait une réponse affirmative ou négative de ma part. Je ne la lui donnai pas.

Comment vous-êtes vous fait mal ? me demanda-t-il, puisque je ne répondais pas.

Je ne sais pas, mentis-je.

Vous ne savez pas, répéta-t-il. En êtes-vous sûr, Mademoiselle Tsukiyomi ?

Je ne répondis pas. Il se leva. Je reculai. Il avançait. Je m'éloignais. Exaspéré par mon attitude il m'ordonna de m'assoir. Je m'assis.

Pourquoi mentez-vous ? me dit-il, une fois assise.

Je ne répondis pas.

Est-ce moi qui vous aie fait cela ? me demanda-t-il en me montrant ma main.

Mon silence fut une révélation pour lui.

Comment vous ai je fait cela ? me demanda-t-il, d'un ton pressant. Répondez. Je ne vous ferez rien.

Vous … m'avez … serré … la … main … toute … la … nuit, lui dis-je en m'arrêtant à chaque mot pour l'observer. Au milieu de la nuit, ajoutai-je lentement, votre visage était crispé par la douleur. La pression sur ma main augmenta au point de la blesser, finis-je rapidement.

Le visage d'Akito était inexpressif. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour assimiler ce que je venais de lui apprendre.

Et vous n'avez rien fait pour sauver votre main, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Non, Akito-sama, répondis-je en baissant la tête.

Une sensation de froid me fit relever la tête. Akito venait de saisir ma main avec ses mains glacées. Je sentais ses doigts effleurées ma blessure. Il partie et la sensation aussi. Mais il revint rapidement avec un tissu humide. Il le posa sur ma main ceux qui étouffa la douleur. Une expression de tristesse apparut sur son visage. Il semblait triste. Mais pour qui ou pour quoi ? Je ne pouvais croire qu'il était triste pour moi. Cette idée me semblait impossible à concevoir. Pourtant, j'étais la seule dans cette pièce qui souffrait. Il s'éclipsa en silence. Il revint un peu plus tard en compagnie de Hattori. J'avais fini par oublier qu'il y avait un médecin dans cette maison. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que c'était toujours moi qui m'occuper de lui.

Bonjour Hattori-sense, lui dis-je en le voyant.

Bonjour, me répondit-il. Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Akito.

Pour elle, lui dit-il. Elle a la main cassée.

Comment c'est-elle fait ça ? lui demanda-t-il.

J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ou que je ne vous comprenais pas, m'écriai-je avant qu'Akito réponde.

Akito et Hattori se regardèrent. Akito détourna ensuite son regard vers moi et je me sentis minable. Je venais de m'énerver contre le chef de cette illustre famille connue de tous.

Vous avez raison, me dit-il alors à ma plus grande surprise. Nous manquons à tous nos devoirs.

Vous allez me répondre ou non ? dit Hattori avec force.

Je suis tombée dessus, lui dis-je en espérant qu'Akito ne me contredise pas.

Je vois, fit le médecin.

Il s'approcha de moi et examina ma main. Il me fit un bandage serré et me dit de le garder un bon mois. Puis il sortie.

Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit que c'est moi qui te l'avais cassée ? me demanda Akito.

Parce qu'il aurait fallut que je lui raconte toute la nuit et je n'en avais pas envie.

Pourquoi ?

Vous en avez encore combien de ces questions idiotes ? lui dis-je en m'énervant. Si votre état de santé l'intéressait quelque peu, il s'occuperait lui-même de vous.

Le visage d'Akito s'attrista. Je compris que j'avais commis une bévue. Je le regrettai aussitôt.

Excusez-moi, Akito-sama, lui dis-je. Excusez-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Excusez-moi, Akito … m'interrompis-je, les larmes m'empêchant de continuer.

Ce n'est rien, me dit-il. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Je pense que nous aurions dû être francs avec vous depuis le début.

Que voulez-vous dire ? m'enquis-je avec précipitation.

Il y a une raison qui empêche Hattori de s'occuper de moi. Il y a quelques années, un incident s'est produit. Hattori était venu avec une jeune femme du nom de Kana ici. Il voulait me demander d'accepter son mariage avec la jeune fille. Le regard amoureux qu'elle lui lança me mis hors de moi. Aveuglé par la colère, je jetai un verre sur Hattori. Je compris que plus tard que j'avais une énorme erreur. Hattori perdit son œil gauche. Kana sombra dans la folie et Hattori finit par se faire oublier d'elle. Depuis il est obligé de me supporter. C'est pour cette raison qu'il cherchait une « assistante ». D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas la première à t'occuper de moi. Mais tu es la seule à être resté plus d'un mois. Tu es la seule à avoir réussit à me comprendre ou à avoir essayé. Tu es la seule à me protéger.

Ce qu'Akito venait de me dire me surpris au plus au point. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pensait autant de chose de moi. Je me levai et m'approchai de la fenêtre. Il neigeait.

Dis-moi Akito, lui demandai-je alors. Où va la neige quand elle tombe ?

Eh bien, dit-il sans réfléchir. Elle fond et pénètre dans la terre.

Faux, dis-je un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se transforme en printemps.

Un immense sourire apparut sur mon visage. Akito me dévisagea surpris.

Kana et Tohru pensent la même chose, me dit-il alors.

C'est sûrement vrai alors, lui dis-je. En tout cas moi c'est ce que je crois. La neige est la chose la plus belle qui existe. Elle est blanche, immaculée, toujours fraiche. C'est la seule chose qui ne change pas malgré le temps qui passe.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Une femme apparut. Akito perdit toute trace de joie. Son visage était crispé. Ses poings étaient serrés. La femme était grande et mince. Elle avait des cheveux aussi noirs que ceux d'Akito. Son visage était furieux.

Akito, s'exclama-t-elle. Qui est-elle ? Que fait-elle ici ?

Bonjour _chère mère_, dit Akito avec ironie en insistant sur les deux derniers mots. Heureux de vous revoir.

J'attends une réponse, dit-elle furieuse.

Elle s'appelle Kilari Tsukiyomi, lui dit-il. Elle travaille pour Hattori. C'est mon infirmière.

Ton infirmière, répéta-t-elle. Ah bon ! Depuis quand ?

Plus longtemps que les autres.

Je vois, fut sa seule réponse.

Avant de sortir, elle me fusilla du regard. Mes jambes se dérobèrent sur moi. Elle sortie, un sourire aux lèvres. Qui était-elle ? Akito avait bien dit que c'était sa mère.

Excuse-moi, me dit la voix d'Akito dans mon dos.

Qui est-ce ? demandai-je la voix tremblante.

Ma mère, me dit-il en se mettant à ma hauteur.

Votre mère, répétai-je.

Il hocha simplement la tête. Quand je voulus me lever, il ne m'en empêcha pas. Il resta assis à la même place.

Je rentre, lui dis-je. Si vous avez de nouveau besoin de mes services, vous avez juste besoin de faire sonner le téléphone. Si vous ne répondez pas, je saurai que c'est vous et je reviendrai aussitôt. Maintenant, poursuivis-je, si vous souhaitez seulement me parler, envoyer moi un message, même vide, et je viendrais.

**Chez Kilari :**

Et je partis. Sur la route, je me mis à courir. De retour à la maison, je me mis à pleurer après avoir bien refermé la porte derrière moi. Cette femme avait un don pour faire peur. Sa seule présence faisait peur à n'importe qui. Akito, le premier, ne la portait pas dans son cœur.

**Au lycée, une semaine plus tard :**

Le lycée ressemblait plus à un échappatoire pour moi. Me mêler à la foule me permettait d'oublier mes soucis. Tandis que je déjeunais sur le toit en compagnie de Tohru, Yuuki, Kyo, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Arisa et Saki, je demandai aux Soma ce qu'il pensait de la mère d'Akito. Leur réaction fut identique à la mienne.

Tu parles de Ren Soma ? me demanda Momiji.

Oui ! Pourquoi ? voulus-je savoir.

Ben, c'est juste qu'elle fiche la trouille, me répondit Kyo.

Si seulement ce n'était que ça, poursuivit Yuuki.

C'est un vrai démon, dit Hatsuharu.

A côté d'elle, Akito est un enfant de cœur, me dit Yuuki.

Est-elle glaciale avec tout le monde ? leur demandai-je.

Oui, me répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Pourquoi nous parles-tu d'elle ? me demanda alors Hatsuharu.

Disons que la semaine dernière elle m'a vu chez elle et qu'elle était furieuse.

Ainsi elle faisait peur à tout le monde. Durant les jours qui suivirent je n'eus aucune nouvelle d'Akito. Les mois commencèrent à défiler les uns après les autres. L'hiver s'acheva pour laisser place au printemps. Un matin d'avril, mon téléphone sonna.

Allo, dis-je, Kilari Tsukiyomi à l'appareil.

…

J'arrive Akito-sama, dis-je en raccrochant.

Juste après l'appel, un message arriva. Il était vide. Visiblement il souhaitait me parler et avait besoin de moi. Un quart d'heure après, j'étais devant sa porte.

**Dans la chambre d'Akito :**

Akito-sama, dis-je en entrant.

Une main sortie et m'attrapa par les cheveux. C'était Ren, la mère d'Akito.

Vous revoilà, me dit-elle avec mépris.

Elle m'envoya contre le mur. Voyant monbandage, elle m'écrasa la main sauvagement. Elle y resta un long moment avant de partir. Retenant bien malgré moi mes larmes, je sentis deux mains dans mon dos et perdis connaissance.

_« Une très vieille légende raconte l'origine des 12 signes du zodiaque chinois, ainsi que celle du chat, 13__e__ signe. Un jour, le Dieu invita tous les animaux à se rendre à une grande fête le soir même. « Ne soyez surtout pas en retard », précisa-t-il. Alors, le rat malicieux alla voir le chat et lui mentit : « La fête n'aura pas lieu ce soir, mais demain soir, c'est le Dieu qui l'a dit ». Le chat naïf le remercia de l'information, et alla dormir. Tous les animaux arrivèrent, sauf le chat, qui, trompé, dormait encore, en rêvant de la fête qu'il allait faire le lendemain. Ils firent la fête toute la nuit. Le Dieu récompensa les 12 premiers arrivés : le rat (qui était monté sur le dos du bœuf trop naïf lui aussi), puis le bœuf, le tigre, le lapin, le dragon, le serpent, le cheval, le mouton, le singe, le coq, le chien, et enfin le sanglier. Ainsi, ces douze animaux devinrent la représentation des signes du zodiaque chinois. Le chat, le seul animal à ne pas être allé à la fête, fut représenté comme le « 13__e__ signe »._

Je n'aurais pas dû te faire venir, me disait une voix à l'oreille. Pardonne-moi.

Il ne cessait de me répéter la même chose, en boucle. Il me fallut un certain temps avant que je comprenne le sens de ces dires. Je voulus me relever mais deux bras faibles m'en empêchèrent.

Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas que je me relève ? demandai-je alors.

La voix s'arrêta de parler. Il s'agissait d'Akito. Il relâcha la pression sur mon corps et je me mis debout. Un bruit sec me réveilla entièrement. Akito venait de s'évanouir. Je le mis au lit. Au moment de lui retirer son haut, je pris conscience de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Sur son dos, une grande cicatrice, fraîche, saignait abondement. Je le mis sur le ventre et entrepris de le soigner. La blessure était profonde. Je devais la recoudre. Je sortis de la chambre en courant et allai dans le bureau d'Hattori. Je revins quelques minutes plus tard avec de quoi le recoudre et le désinfecter. Une fois la blessure propre, je recousus la blessure. Je lui fis ensuite un bandage. Je lui fis ensuite un massage, lent et pénétrant pour le réchauffer. C'est à ce moment que je vis que l'une de ces chevilles était cassée. Elle était gonflée et bleue. Mouillant une serviette, je la lui posai dessus. Un quart d'heure après, je lui fis un bandage et retourna m'assoir. Il se réveilla peu de temps après.

Mon dos, dit-il d'une voix faible. Ma cheville.

Chut, lui dis-je. Votre dos et votre cheville ont été soigné.

Il essaya de se redresser mais je l'en empêchai. Je parvins à faire un appui avec des cousins pour qu'il puisse être mi-allongé, mi-assit. Ma main était sur la sienne. Je l'y laissai.

Votre main, me dit-il alors, elle est chaude.

Il la garda dans la sienne. Sa main, elle, était glacée.

Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir amené ici, me dit-il ensuite.

Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Akito-sama.

Il semblait soulagé que ne lui en tienne pas rigueur.

Ce n'est pas la première fois, lui dis-je alors.

Non, répondit-il. La plupart du temps c'est elle qui me rend malade. Elle passe son temps à me charrier. Elle s'en prend aussi aux autres.

Est-ce pour cette raison que vous êtes devenu quelqu'un de froid et de distant ?

Oui, m'avoua-t-il. Au début, c'était uniquement pour les protéger d'elle mais avec le temps c'est devenu le seul moyen pour moi de calmer ma colère. Je la déversais sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Je comprenais enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. Akito était donc le premier à souffrir. Le rêve que j'avais fait juste avant me revint en tête.

_« Une très vieille légende raconte l'origine des __**12 signes**__ du zodiaque chinois, ainsi que celle __**du chat, 13**__**e**__** signe**__. Un jour, le __**Dieu invita tous les animaux**__ à se rendre __**à une grande fête**__ le soir même. « Ne soyez surtout pas en retard », précisa-t-il. Alors,__** le rat malicieux**__ alla voir le chat et lui mentit : « La fête n'aura pas lieu ce soir, mais demain soir, c'est le Dieu qui l'a dit ». Le chat naïf le remercia de l'information, et alla dormir.__** Tous les animaux arrivèrent, sauf le chat, qui, trompé, dormait encore**__, en rêvant de la fête qu'il allait faire le lendemain. Ils firent la fête toute la nuit. Le Dieu récompensa les 12 premiers arrivés : __**le rat**__ (qui était monté sur le dos du bœuf trop naïf lui aussi), puis __**le bœuf**__, __**le tigre, le lapin, le dragon, le serpent, le cheval, le mouton, le singe, le coq, le chien, **__et enfin__** le sanglier**__. Ainsi, ces douze animaux devinrent la représentation des signes du zodiaque chinois. __**Le chat**__, le seul animal à ne pas être allé à la fête__**, fut représenté comme le « 13**__**e**__** signe ».**_

Il s'agissait bien d'une malédiction. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'avais la certitude qu'elle concernait Akito, Yuuki, Hatsuharu, Kisa, Momiji, Hattori, Ayamé, Isuzu, Hiro, Ritsu, Kureno, Shiguré, Kagura et Kyo.

Akito-sama, lui dis-je. Tu ne dois pas rester ici.

Où veux-tu que j'aille ? rétorqua-t-il.

N'importe où mais pas ici.

Je n'ai aucun endroit où aller.

Si tu veux tu peux aller chez moi, lui dis-je en pensant qu'il refuserait.

Et tes parents ? demanda-t-il.

Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Mes parents ne sont plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps. De toute façon, je t'y emmènerais même de force.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

Je pris son silence pour un signe d'accord. Je pris une valise dans l'armoire et y mis toutes ses affaires. J'aidai Akito à s'habiller et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Nous quittâmes la maison en faisant aussi vite que possible (ce qui s'avéra être difficile avec les blessures d'Akito). Une fois en dehors du domaine des Soma, nous prîmes un raccourci pour être au plus vite chez moi. Quand Akito pénétra dans le jardin, je sentis une force protectrice s'activait autour de la maison. La maison ne contenait que deux chambres. La première appartenait à mes parents et la seconde à nous trois. J'ouvris ma chambre et y installa Akito.

A qui est cette chambre ? me demanda-t-il.

A moi et à mes deux frères.

Tu as des frères ? me demanda-t-il surpris.

J'avais, le corrigeai-je. Ils sont morts tous les deux avec mes parents.

Désolé, me dit-il.

Je mis les vêtements d'Akito dans l'armoire et installa un rideau opaque entre son lit et le mien. Le rideau coupait en deux le lit central. Akito s'endormit et je descendis au salon. Sur le canapé, un chat dormait. Quand je m'assis près de lui, il se réveilla et se blottit contre moi.

Salut ma mignonne, lui dis-je en lui caressant la tête.

_Bonjour maîtresse_, lui dit-la voix de son chat.

Tu t'es bien amusé, lui dis-je ensuite.

_Il est de retour, maîtresse. Il attend dans son ancienne chambre_, lui apprit le chat.

Merci, Kitty, la remerciai-je en la câlinant. Peux-tu le faire descendre, s'il te plait.

Kitty monta à l'étage et revint en compagnie d'un jeune garçon de cinq ans. Quand il m'aperçut, il courut vers moi et me sauta dessus.

Kilari, s'exclama-t-il. Où étais-tu ?

Yué. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti quand il le fallait. Il ne te manque pas.

Si, avoua-t-il. Mais toi, encore plus. S'il te plait, me supplia-t-il. Laisse-moi rester avec toi.

D'accord. Mais promet-moi que si ils reviennent te chercher tu iras avec eux sans faire d'histoire.

Promis.

Au fait, ne retourne plus dans la chambre.

A cause de lui, me demanda-t-il.

Oui. C'est mon patron et il va rester ici.

D'accord, me dit-il. Pourrais-je dormir avec toi, je veux dire dans ton lit.

Mais oui, lui dis-je un sourire aux lèvres.

Yué est en quelque sorte prisonnier dans cette maison. Quand il mourut lors de l'accident, il refusa de franchir le pont de lumière avec mes parents et Ikuto. Il m'attendit depuis plus de huit ans. Nous nous sommes retrouvé que depuis dix mois, depuis le jour où je ré emménagea dans la maison familiale. Je partis préparé le diner. Je fis chauffer de la soupe et une casserole de lait. Je rajoutai ensuite quelques fruits. Je versai le lait dans une coupelle que je posai au sol. Je montai la soupe à l'étage.

J'ouvris la porte en silence. Akito était réveillé. Yué était à mes côtés. Akito fut surpris de voir un petit garçon à mes côtés. Je m'assis sur le lit à côté de lui, Yué sur mes genoux.

Akito-sama, je te présente mon petit frère Yué. Yué, je te présente mon patron, Monsieur Akito Soma.

Soma, me demanda-t-il, comme …

Oui, l'interrompis-je. C'est le même Soma.

Bonjour, dit-il à Akito.

Bonjour, lui répondit Akito.

Tenez Akito-sama, lui dis-je en lui présentant le bol de soupe. Tiens, Yué, dis-je ensuite à mon frère en lui remettant son bol.

Merci, me dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils mangèrent aussitôt. Quand ils eurent fini, je leur remis à chacun une mandarine épluchée. Ils la mangèrent aussitôt. Yué s'endormit juste après sur moi. Je le pris dans mes bras et l'installa sur mon lit en le couvant du regard. Afin de pouvoir le veillez de ma place, je retirai le rideau qui séparait la chambre en deux.

Akito m'observait en silence pendant tout ce temps.

Comment ce fait-il que ton frère ait cinq ans alors que tu es orpheline depuis une dizaine d'année ? me demanda enfin Akito.

Akito-sama, croyez-vous en l'existence des fantômes ? lui demandai-je.

Pas vraiment, me dit-il.

Je vois, dis-je. Yué est réellement mort lors de l'accident qui s'est produit il y a une dizaine d'année.

Il est mort, répéta-t-il. Mais comment ?

Pour une raison inconnue, il n'a pas franchit le pont de Lumière. Maintenant il vit enfermé dans cette maison.

Comment pouvez-vous le tenir dans vos bras ? me demanda-t-il alors.

C'est grâce à cette maison, je suppose, mais je n'en connais pas la raison exacte.

On frappa à la porte. Je descendis ouvrir.

Bonjour, dis-je en ouvrant la porte. Soyez les bienvenus.

Bonjour Kilari, me dirent Tohru, Yuuki et Kyo à l'unisson.

Bonjour les amis, répondis-je. Entrez, je vous pris.

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent au salon.

Kitty, lève toi s'il te plait, dis-je en voyant la chatte allongée sur le canapé.

Non, me dit Tohru, laisse-là, elle ne dérange pas.

_Oui, Maîtresse_, me dit Kitty.

Kitty se leva et monta sur mes genoux.

J'espère qu'on ne dérange pas, me demanda Tohru.

Bien sûr que non, répondis-je. Au contraire, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir. Mais comment aviez-vous que j'habitais ici ? leur demandai-je étonnée.

Euh ! Au fait c'est moi qui me suis souvenu que je venais souvent ici quand j'étais jeune, me répondit Kyo.

C'est vrai qu'on jouait souvent ici avec Yué et Ikuto.

Oui.

Kilari, m'appela une voix derrière moi.

Yué, que fais-tu ici ? lui demandai-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Je me suis levé et j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus là. J'ai cru que j'étais passé de l'autre côté, me dit-il en pleurant.

Je le berçai dans mes bras en attendant que ses larmes se tarissent. Les autres nous regardèrent sans comprendre.

Je sais que tu te poses des questions, dis-je alors à Kyo. Mais attend qu'il s'endorme avant de les poser.

J'attendrai, me dit-il.

Yue se calma enfin. Kitty était monté sur ses genoux.

Yué remonte dans ta chambre s'il te plait, lui dis-je. Va le rejoindre et ne le laisse pas descendre. Amène Kitty avec toi, elle veillera sur toi.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas Maîtresse_, me dit-elle. _Je veillerais sur vos deux amis._

_Allez-y_, leur dis-je tandis qu'ils montaient à l'étage_._

Tu parles avec les chats ? me demanda Kyo avec surprise.

J'étais sûr que tu le remarquerais, lui dis-je en souriant.

Tu m'expliques ce que fais un garçon de cinq censé être mort depuis une dizaine d'année dans ta maison.

Au moins tu es direct, lui dis-je. Croyez-vous au fantôme ? demandai-je ensuite.

Non, dirent-ils à l'unanime.

Ben si vous voulez comprendre ce qu'il fait ici, il faudra que vous y croyiez. Yué est bien mort il y a dix ans avec mes parents et Ikuto, leur dis-je. Mais contrairement à eux, il n'a pas franchi le pont de Lumière. Il a voulut rester ici. Il resta huit ans dans cette maison, tout seul. Cela ne fait que dix mois qu'on s'est retrouvé.

Je comprends, dit Kyo, la gorge nouée.

Tohru était en train de pleurer. Kyo et Yuuki la tenaient par la main. Je m'agenouillai devant elle et lui dit :

Tohru ! Tohru ! Il n'y a pas lieu de pleurer tu sais. Il peut retourner avec mes parents quand il veut. Il n'est pas prisonnier.

Voyant que Tohru ne se calmait pas, je mis mes mains sur ses tempes et me laissai submergé par les pensées de Tohru. Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position. Tohru finit par se calmer et je la lâchai. Yuuki et Kyo me regardaient. Ils n'avaient pas compris ce qui se passait. Tohru me regarda et me dit :

Merci. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais merci.

De rien, lui dis-je légèrement fatiguée.

_Maîtresse_, m'appela Kitty. _Vous pouvez monter s'il vous plait. _

Excusez-moi, dis-je à Kyo, Yuuki et Tohru. Je reviens dans un instant. Si vous voulez grignoter quelque chose, Kyo sait où se trouve la cuisine. N'hésitez pas.

Va, me dit Kyo qui avait entendu l'appel de Kitty.

Je montais à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Yué et Kitty observaient Akito. Akito avait voulut se lever et s'était écroulé par terre. Il était toujours aussi têtu. Je le remis au lit et refit son bandage.

Kitty peux-tu descendre en bas. Il y en a un qui te comprendra. Tu pourras lui parler.

Elle descendit sans un mot. Yué s'approcha et nous regarda.

Kilari, m'appela Yué. Je peux aider.

Si tu veux, lui dis-je. Descend en bas et ramène-moi de l'eau.

Il descendit. Je regardai Akito et lui dis :

Veux-tu descendre en bas ? lui demandai-je.

Pourquoi ?

En bas, il y a Tohru, Yuuki et Kyo. Veux-tu aller les voir ?

Si tu y tiens, fut sa seule réponse.

Yué revint avec le verre d'eau. Il le tendit à Akito qui le remercia. Puis il descendit avec nous. Avant qu'Akito n'arrive, je rejoignis les autres pour les mettre au courant.

Est-ce que vous pouvez vous assoir et me promettre de ne pas partir avant ?

Pourquoi ? me demandèrent Yuuki et Kyo d'une même voix.

Tohru, peux-tu venir un instant ?

J'arrive.

Tohru me suivit dans la cuisine.

Akito-sama vit chez moi depuis aujourd'hui, lui dis-je. J'ai l'intention de le faire descendre avec les autres mais j'ai besoin d'aide.

En gros tu veux que je les empêche de partir en courant dès qu'il le voit, me dit-elle en ayant deviné le fond de ma pensée.

Oui.

J'accepte.

Merci.

Tohru retrouva les garçons et je retournai auprès d'Akito et de Yué. Dès que Yuuki et Kyo virent Akito, ils se redressèrent. Tohru les retint par leur pull et les força à s'assoir. Akito s'assit à côté de moi. Yué resta debout. Il me regardait puis il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Akito. Ce dernier accepta et Yué s'assit sur ses genoux. Yuuki et Kyo en restèrent choqué. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Akito comme ça. Il souriait à l'enfant. Moi-même, j'en fus un peu choquée. Mais après tout c'est comme ça que je le connaissais.

Que fait-il chez toi ? me demanda Yuuki.

Demande-lui directement, dis-je en regardant Tohru.

Oui, confirma Tohru. Demande-lui, il est devant toi.

Yuuki jeta un regard exaspéré sur Tohru avant de répéter sa question directement à Akito.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

_(POV Normal)_

Yuki jeta un regard exaspéré sur Tohru avant de répéter sa question directement à Akito.

Akito prit un certain temps avant de répondre. Il regarda tour à tour Tohru, Yuki, Kyo pour s'arrêter sur Kilari. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était mal-à-l'aise devant des membres de sa famille. Yué, dans ses bras se retourna et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Il se ressaisit et leur fit de nouveau face.

-Akito-sama, l'appela Tohru, d'une voix douce et apaisante.

Akito se retourna vers elle. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait sa voix. D'habitude elle était tellement timide ou effrayé, qu'elle ne parlait pas.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ne commenceriez-vous pas par le début ?

Akito souriait. Ce sourire surprit beaucoup Yuki et Kyo mais pas Tohru et Kilari. Il leur raconta tout ce qu'il avait dit à Kilari précédemment. Il parla d'une traite sans se faire interrompre. Après cela Yuki et Kyo partirent sans un mot. Tohru, avant de partir, s'adressa à Akito.

- Laissez-leur le temps d'accepter cette triste vérité. Mais les connaissant comme je les connais, ils accepteront ce que tu leur as dit.

Puis elle partie rejoindre les garçons. Akito retourna dans sa chambre. Seuls restaient dans le salon, Kilari, Yué et Kitty.

-Tu penses qu'ils vont lui pardonner ? demanda Yué.

-J'en suis sure. Après tout le mal, ce n'était pas lui le méchant.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Mais ce sera quand même dur. Moi, je monte me coucher. Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir Yué.

Quand Yué partit, Kitty et Kilari reprirent.

-Kitty. Que penses-tu de tout ça ?

-_Je pense que c'est lui qui souffre le plus. Toutefois, il refuse de le dire. Il encaisse le contrecoup de tout ça en plus de la torture psychologique de sa mère._

-Alors cette histoire de malédiction est donc vraie. Je ne l'ai pas inventé.

_-Hélas non. Tout est vrai. C'est lui qui prend le contrecoup des treize malédictions. Son espérance se vie est considérablement raccourcie. Il ne lui reste que peu de temps._

-Je ne le laisserais pas mourir. Jamais, tu m'entends. Jamais. Je trouverais le moyen de le sauver même si je dois laisser ma vie.

Sans attendre la suite, elle monta dans sa chambre. Elle pleurait. Elle était triste. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Non. Elle prit place près d'Akito et lui prit la main. Elle la serra fort, ignorant la douleur de sa main qui se réveillait. C'est dans cette position qu'elle finit par s'endormir.

-_Bientôt tu sauras tout ma petite Kilari. Bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses. Ce jour là, un choix tu devras faire._

Le lendemain matin, Akito fut surpris de sentir quelqu'un contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Kilari. Elle lui avait prit la main et s'était endormit en boule. Était-ce à cause de lui ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été malade cette nuit. De peur de la réveiller, s'il bougeait, il resta immobile. Yué se leva après lui et sourit quand il vit sa sœur dans cette position. Il s'approcha d'Akito.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, lui dit-il.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Comment tu le sais ?

-Ça se voit sur ton visage. Tu es inquiet. Tu as peur de l'avoir blessé involontairement. Comme pour l'épisode de la main.

-C'est elle qui t'en as parlé.

-Non, elle ne m'a rien dit. Mais tu sais, ma sœur, je la connais par cœur.

-Sais-tu pourquoi elle est comme ça. D'ordinaire quand elle me prend la main, c'est que je suis malade ou inconscient.

-En réalité c'est un geste qu'elle faisait souvent quand elle était petite. A chaque fois qu'elle était triste, elle se couchait avec Ikuto et lui donnait la main. C'est sa manière à elle de dire qu'elle se sent mal et qu'elle cherche du réconfort.

-Je vois. Lui arrive-t-il de s'ouvrir aux autres ?

-Jamais. Elle ne s'est jamais ouverte entièrement. A une certaine époque, elle s'ouvrait à Kyo. Mais après les familles d'accueil, elle s'est renfermée sur elle.

Yué quitta la chambre. Akito réfléchissait à tout ce que Yué lui avait dit. Elle devait avoir beaucoup souffert elle aussi. Mais contrairement à lui, elle avait gardé toute sa peine en elle. Elle ne l'avait pas extériorisé sur les autres. Elle était différente de lui. Kilari ouvrit lentement les yeux. Quand elle croisa le regard d'Akito, elle s'écarta et dégagea sa main. Akito se redressa et lui sourit.

-Tu veux en parler ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler. Elle ne chercha pas à les arrêter. Akito la prit dans ses bras et la fit assoir devant lui. Une part de lui avait comprit ce qui la rendait si triste.

-Tu es au courant.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Est-ce pour cela que tu es dans tous tes états ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Elle pleura de plus belle. Akito la berça tendrement. Il l'aimait. Il était tombé amoureux. C'est la seule à avoir pu percer sa carapace. Elle a su voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de lui. C'était la première fois que sa carapace était percée à jour. Dire qu'au début, il l'avait détesté. Elle était tellement différente de lui et pourtant elle le comprenait pieux que quiconque. Kilari aussi était tombée amoureuse de son patron. C'était pour lui qu'elle pleurait.

-Ne…Ne meurt pas. Ne me laisse pas à nouveau seule. Je ne le supporterais pas. Pas une nouvelle fois. Ne meurt pas, Akito.

Elle s'empara de ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa avec douceur et amour. Dans ce geste elle lui montrait l'étendue de son amour. Elle lui prouvait qu'il comptait pour elle, presque autant que sa propre vie. Akito, abasourdie, ne répondit pas tout de suite à son baiser. Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle se détacha de lui qu'il y répondit. Dans ce baiser, il lui transmit toute la force de son amour. Ce baiser était à la fois doux et brutal.

-Je t'aime, Akito-sama.

-Je t'aime Kilari Tsukiyomi.

Le choix était fait. Kitty le savait. Son amour pour lui était plus fort que tout. Il sera sa plus grande force mais aussi sa plus grande faiblesse. Derrière la porte, un jeune garçon avait tout observé. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Tu as enfin trouvé ce qu'il te manquait. Adieu Onee-san. Adieu Nii-san.

Yué accepta la Lumière qui se présenta devant lui. Il voyait, de l'autre côté du pont de Lumière, ses parents et son grand-frère, Ikuto. Il courut vers eux et sauta dans les bras de son grand-frère. Puis ils disparurent, le sourire aux lèvres.

Kilari ressentie un déchirement dans sa poitrine. Elle se leva et courut dans la cuisine. Elle fit le tour de la maison, mais il n'y était pas. Il était partie. Pour toujours. Elle s'effondra en pleurs dans le salon. Akito, alerté par son attitude, essaya de la suivre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il entendit un sanglot en provenance du salon. Il suivit le bruit et la trouva assise par terre, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Kilari, que se passe-t-il ?

-Il…Il est partit. Il…Il ne reviendra plus. Jamais.

-Qui est partie ?

-Yu…Yué.

Il la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'apaise. Elle venait d'apprendre deux mauvaises nouvelles en peu de temps. C'était trop dur. Il lui faudrait un certain temps pour s'en remettre. En fin de journée, Kyo revint chez Kilari. Il était seul. Il fut surprit de voir que c'était Akito qui lui avait ouvert la porte.

-Bonjour Kyo.

-Bonjour Akito-sama.

-Entre je te pris.

Kyo entra. La maison semblait morte. Elle n'avait plus rien de ce qu'il avait vu hier. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus, c'était Kilari. Elle avait le visage triste. Il avait perdu toute expression. Kyo regarda sévèrement Akito. Il pensait que c'était lui le coupable de son état. Mais à en voir son visage, ce n'était pas le cas. Kyo fut surprit de voir une grande tristesse dans le regard d'Akito. Lui qui le connaissait froid et distant, voyait un homme triste et perdu. Mais surtout, il voyait en Akito, un homme amoureux.

-Rejoins-moi dans la cuisine, Kyo.

Kyo le suivit. Le ton d'Akito n'était plus froid.

-Que lui arrive-t-il ?

-Yué est partie. Il a rejoint ses parents et son frère. Mais elle a aussi apprit que mes jours étaient comptés.

-Tu es amoureux d'elle ? Je le vois à ta façon d'être. Tu as perdu ce ton froid et méprisant qu'on te connaissait.

-C'est hélas vrai. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, c'est réciproque. Mais juste après qu'on se soit avoué mutuellement, elle apprit la disparition de son frère. Je t'avoue que je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Le grand Akito Soma ne sait plus quoi faire, le railla Kyo. Je t'avoue que c'est une première pour moi aussi. Je ne suis pas habitué à te voir comme ça. Mais si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu trouveras le moyen de lui venir en aide.


End file.
